Behind Enemy Lines
by msreadwoman
Summary: 5,000 years before Steven, the Gem War rages on. Caught in the fray, two Homeworld Gems find themselves trapped within a Crystal Gem base. Fusion is not an option. How will they escape?
1. Chapter 1

"AH! Topaz! I thought you said this was HOMEWORLD territory!" a Ruby hissed to her companion as both cowered in a small thicket.

"I said it MIGHT be Homeworld territory. I mean, it kinda looks like it. My memory's been off ever since the Cloud Arena. And how was I supposed to know those Crystal Gem cannons blasted us all the way out here? We're lucky to have our gems still intact."

"Well, this is just perfect! We're surrounded by the enemy, and we have NO backup, NO way to contact our commanders, and NO way out of here!" Peering through the foliage, Ruby could make out the forms of countless Crystal Gems, all bustling or inquiring for fallen friends after a day of battle. She gulped. She and Topaz were trapped.

"Calm down, Ruby. It looks like we've made it to the heart of their base, and no one's found us out yet."

"That's because no one was HERE when we showed up! Darn rebels must have all been summoned to the Cloud Arena. Everyone's coming back from the battlefield now. What are we supposed to do?!"

Topaz fidgeted from her spot between two massive oaks. She had entertained an idea for a while, but hesitated to share it with Ruby. It wasn't acceptable under normal war circumstances. However, she supposed, Gems aren't usually this alone and desperate…

"Uh, Ruby? I might have a plan," Topaz muttered.

"_Might _have a plan? What on Homeworld do you mean by that?! If it's going to help us, spit it out! Anything's better than nothing!"

"Well, maybe….I know this is crazy, okay? I know it isn't right, but I'm only putting in a suggestion. We're in a pretty tight spot, so I thought—"

"TELL ME ALREADY!"

Topaz flinched. "Okay, okay! Easy! You're gonna get us caught! My idea was that… maybe… we could… _fuse_?" She flashed a nervous smile.

Ruby stared at her as if her gem was cracked. Nearby, a Crystal Gem trio discussed casualties.

"It wouldn't be for very long!" Topaz blurted, "Just long enough to charge our way out of here. Strengthen our chances a bit. Then we'll unfuse and never speak of this again."

Ruby gazed at the rosebush poking her side, like she was considering it. Then she snapped back to Topaz. "No way! Are you crazy? If we cross-fuse, how are we any better than the enemy? We can't give those rebels the idea that fusion between different Gems _works_! How would that make Homeworld look? How would that make the _Diamonds _look? Even if we COULD make it out of here like… _that_… what if our commanders found out? Either we fuse and get shattered here, or we fuse and get shattered there! You choose!" And with that, she crossed her arms and slumped further into the rosebush, where a thorn jabbed into her elbow.

Topaz frowned. There had to be a way out…


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I do have one more idea," Topaz offered.

"And that is?"

"Surrender."

"No."

"Hmmm." Topaz stroked her chin. Through the oak leaves, she could make out the forms of rebels huddling together. She squinted. Instead of uniform outfits each displaying a diamond, the Crystal Gems sported obscene modifiers: flashy aprons, pretentious skirts, and flashy colors were only a few images from the zoo of insanity she could discern from the thicket.

"Perhaps," Topaz wondered aloud, prompting Ruby to look up from her sulking, "we could pass for Crystal Gems if we modified our appearances to look more like them."

Ruby raised an eyebrow above hopeful gleaming eyes. "But won't they get suspicious that they've never seen our faces before?"

"Not if we act like we belong. And if someone stops us, we could always… make something up. We'll act as natural as that fusion over there." Topaz pointed a finger beyond the foliage that surrounded them. There, a few dozen feet from their hiding place, was a reddish-brown fusion looking straight at them.

Ruby froze. "Does… does she see us? That fusion?"

"I dunno, but she doesn't seem to be warning anybody or coming to apprehend us. Maybe she thinks we're practicing our camouflage, or enjoying Earth's organic lifeforms after a hard-fought battle."

"No way. There's no way. She sees us. She knows who we are. What is she doing?! What kind of fusion is she, anyway?!" Ruby swerved her head around branches as she strained to get a better look. The fusion hadn't moved. Her face was stoic, a statue, like her body.

"Kinda looks like a Ruby and a Sapphire to me. I've seen a fusion like that before. Let's just see what she does. Smile at her. If she compromises us, then we'll rush out into the open and hope we escape."

They watched. Ruby and Topaz could not decipher her blank expression, but the fusion was making a gesture with her hand. It was…

"A thumbs up?" Ruby observed. "What in the name of the Diamond Authority… ?"

"Eh. Don't worry about it. She's a fusion, after all."

Ruby eyed the hand gesture a few seconds more, then shrugged. "Cross-fusions are weird. But I like your plan, Topaz. Let's hurry up and execute it before someone else spots us. That Ruby and Sapphire mix was a close call, and I don't think we can afford to wait until the next battle to lea—"

"Hey! What are you two doing?" a Crystal Gem, a Bismuth, said as she approached the thicket. "We're trying to regroup, but you're over here hiding in the brush! Really, what _are _you doing?" Fortunately for the Homeworld Gems, oak leaves prevented her from spotting the diamonds on their chests.

Topaz trembled as Ruby was paralyzed. A moment passed. Ruby spoke first.

"We're… looking for a Gem."

"A Gem? In that little forest?" Bismuth asked.

"... Y-yeah. You see, uh…"

"She was practicing with her weapon!" interjected Topaz, "She was trying out sword techniques when she… er…"

"Was impaled by a tree branch! It was terrible! Her physical form vanished! That stick showed no mercy! Her gem must have tumbled through the bushes! But we'll find it, won't we, Topaz?"

"O-of course! Totally! We don't need help!" She stretched her mouth into the widest grin she could muster. Anything to keep up the act.

The Bismuth crossed her arms and frowned. "Well, shoot, she's got to be more careful if she's going to fight in this war! We can't have inanimate objects dwindling our numbers now. Our army's thin enough as it is! What kind of Gem is she, anyway? A Quartz, a Pearl?"

"A Peridot!" Ruby exclaimed.

"A Jade!" Topaz blurted at the same time.

"Huh? I thought you said you were looking for one Gem, not two."

"...She's a fusion," said Ruby.

"Oh! So you _are _looking for two gems. What's her fusion name?"

Topaz cocked her head. "Fusion name?"

"Well of course! We don't call Garnet over there 'Ruby and Sapphire'. That would be tedious, and not a great description of who Garnet is, either. So what is Peridot and Jade's? Do they have one?"

"Sometimes they go by…" Topaz strained for a name, "Perijadolivine."

"Perry-java-what? How on Earth did they come up with a long-winded name like that? I've never heard of Paira-jado-fin, or even of a Peridot and Jade fusion for that matter. Speaking of, I've never seen you two around, either. Certainly not a Topaz. And I know we have a Ruby in our ranks, but she's a part of Garnet! Did Rose recently recruit you or something? She usually introduces me…"

Ruby rushed to answer, "You must not have been around! We haven't seen you, either. And we were here for, like, a day."

"A day, huh? Well, once you find your friend, we'll have to get acquainted. I can show you around and even train with you, if ya like. And we'll _have _to find Pero-jadevo-whatever a better name. Anyway, I'd better get going. Rose'll expect new weapons for the recruits. It was nice meeting you two."

"Of course! The pleasure is ours!" Ruby offered a stiff wave goodbye.

"And Perijadolivine's!" added Topaz.

Bismuth gave a chuckle and left. When the Homeworld Gems were sure Bismuth could not overhear, Topaz turned to Ruby. "That turned out pretty well, dont'cha think?"

"I dunno. We were really grasping for explanations. Why didn't you just say our fusion didn't have a name instead of making up a ridiculous one like Perijadolivine?"

"Because that would have looked suspicious."

"Next time, let me come up with the lies so we don't end up saying contradictory things at the same time."

"But I really like Perijadolivine…"

"Topaz! Focus! We have to change our forms to look like Crystal Gems, like you said! Before somebody _else_ spots us! Someone who's less gullible!"

"Oh! Of course! Let's do it!"

Ruby grinned. Maybe they did have a chance.

"Okay… I think I've got it…" Topaz's gem radiated as she donned a brown vest over her diamond symbol, and an orange headband settled over her hair. Her feet nestled within impressive brown boots, the same color as her vest, and to finish it off, a belt gently squeezed her waist. "Alright, Ruby! I'm done! Now let's see yours!"

Topaz turned to her ally, nearly fainting as she did so. While Topaz had been careful to make her attire complement her yellow form and seem feasible, Ruby wore a gaudy polka-dot hat that had to be at least half her size, its shape asymmetrical and resembling two mountains smashed together. A ring protruded from her nose, almost covering her mouth. Blue leggings covered her legs, and beneath them was a pair of sandals.

"What are you doing?! What is _that_?!" cried Topaz.

"What? It's what the rebels wear. Showy, ridiculous, and completely pointless."

"But they're not _blind_!" She threw her hands toward Ruby's leggings. "Those are _blue_! Why would a _red _Gem wear something so bright a blue? And that nose ring! How does it match whatever style you're going for? Not to mention the _hat_… the point is to remain hidden, not have everybody staring!"

"Well, excuse me for pointing out exactly how absurd these rebels look!"

"Which Gem looks ANYTHING like that?!"

"Okay, okay! Point taken." Ruby's gem glowed, and her hat, ring, and leggings were replaced with a red skirt. "Better?"

"The diamond on your chest is still exposed."

Ruby donned a tunic.

"That should do. Now let's go."


End file.
